1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling progress of a video game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various kinds of portable game machines in each of which a player can intuitively carry out various kinds of operations using a touch panel or the like have been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-183047).
In recent years, as a processing capacity of such a portable game machine is improved, video games that have been released for non-portable game machines have been re-released for portable game machines.
However, there has been a problem that interest of a player in the video game may be lowered only by simply changing specification of the video game into one for a portable game machine (in particular, a smartphone provided with a touch panel). Namely, there has been a problem that, even though a virtual controller corresponding to a controller for a non-portable game machine is displayed on a screen with which the portable game machine is provided, for example, it is difficult for the player to carry out a fine operational input because a display size of the virtual controller depends on a size of a screen in the portable game machine.